Qu'auraient-ils fait si
by Syln
Summary: Une mort en entraîne une autre, tel l'effet papillon. Ainsi, leur trio n'était plus composé de trois personne mais de une personne, plus une personne, plus une personne. Ce n'est plus 3 égale 3, mais 3 égale à 1 plus 1 plus 1. Et chacun dans leurs coins, ils se sacrifient pour le "bien" de ceux qu'ils aiment. Et aussi parce que dès le départ, leur existence est une erreur.


Xion

Roxas enchaîne les coups sur le monstre en face de lui. Pour l'empêcher de continuer, celui-ci jette une énorme boule de feu que le blond évite habilement en reculant. Ce monstre, Xion, met un genoux à terre pour reprendre son souffle. Le combat est presque terminé. Enfin, si l'on peut appeler ça un combat... Car en réalité, il n'est qu'à sens unique. Jamais Xion n'oserait tuer Roxas. Mais elle sait que jamais il n'accepterait de la tuer. Hors, l'un des deux doit disparaître. Ils n'ont pas le choix car pour que l'un vive l'autre doit mourir. Et, des deux, c'est elle la plus puissante donc c'est elle qui absorbe Roxas. La preuve : les gens voient Sora à sa place. Mais elle ne veut pas absorber Roxas ! Elle a promis à Riku de régler ça. Alors, comme de toute façon Roxas l'oublie au fur et à mesure du combat, elle a choisi de se sacrifier. Elle doit faire semblant de vouloir sa mort pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Elle sent qu'il l'oublie, ses gestes sont de plus en plus assurés, ses attaques de plus en plus violentes, son regard de plus en plus dur. Si Roxas gagne, il vivra. Et c'est le but de Xion. La fin est proche.

Vaincue, Xion retrouve sa forme originale ; celle d'une frêle jeune fille trop semblable à une autre*. Elle se sent sereine, tranquille, apaisée. Sa mission est finie, tout va bien. Elle tombe à genoux, à bout de force mais garde le sourire.

\- Qui es-tu... déjà ? C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important.

\- Tout ira bien... maintenant... Roxas.

Xion s'écroule alors. Elle n'a plus aucune force, même parler lui demande une grosse quantité d'énergie. Le jeune homme la rattrape pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Des cristaux commence alors à s'échapper du corps de la brunette pour s'envoler vers le ciel. Elle trouve ça beau comme façon de disparaître. Ces cristaux retournent-ils à Sora ? Xion se le demande. Elle ne peut plus bouger (peut-être à cause de la cristallisation ?) et est complètement molle dans les bras de Roxas. Son état inquiète ce dernier.

\- C'est moi... qui t'ai fait ça ?

Le pauvre se sent vraiment mal pour cette fille qu'il a l'impression de ne pas connaître. Elle le rassure alors.

\- Non... C'est mon choix... de partir maintenant.

Il n'a rien fait de mal, jamais. Et puis disparaître ainsi...

\- Ça vaut mieux que de ne rien faire... et de laisser Xemnas gagner.

Xion se dit que Roxas ne doit pas trop comprendre. Alors, suivant du regard les cristaux montant au ciel, elle précise :

\- Ma place est avec Sora. Et maintenant... je vais retourner auprès de lui.

Elle ne pourra alors plus rien faire. Pourtant, il y a encore des choses très importantes à régler. Elle utilise une grande partie de ses forces pour poser sa main sur celle de Roxas. Elle doit lui demander un service. Elle a fait du mal aux cœurs, elle doit les sauver. Mais comme elle ne pourra pas, elle demande à celui qui a le même pouvoir qu'elle.

\- Roxas, accorde moi... une faveur. Tous ces cœurs que j'ai réunis...

Elle déglutit, ce nom lui fait mal. Car elle a compris qu'il ne sert qu'à manipuler les similis et qu'il doit disparaître.

\- Kingdom hearts... libère les.

Roxas ne comprends pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Ce que cette brunette lui dit remet en cause tout ce qu'on lui a répété depuis son entrée dans l'Organisation XIII. Il remarque que les jambes de la jeune femme se recouvre, non, se transforme en cristal. Il semble qu'elle n'ait plus beaucoup de temps. Xion sent qu'il s'inquiète vraiment et qu'il aimerait l'aider. Mais...

\- C'est trop tard... je ne peux plus me racheter.

Elle a trop hésité, elle a fuit longtemps avant de prendre sa décision. A cause d'elle, ils ont souffert ! Et comme elle va disparaître, comme ils vont l'oublier, elle ne peut plus s'excuser.

\- Mais surtout, tu ne dois pas laisser Xemnas s'emparer de Kingdom hearts.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mais lui fixe son corps, qui se cristallise à mesure que le temps passe. Il n'ose rien dire. Cette fille vient de lui donner une mission. Et il ne sait pas si il doit l'accepter ou la refuser. Car, il a beau avoir fuit l'Organisation, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire.

\- Au revoir, Roxas.

Au revoir ? Mais pourquoi ? Il la regarde, encore plus perdu.

\- A une prochaine.

Car elle garde l'espoir que, peut-être un jour, ils se reverront. Et si elle y croit un peu, autant en être sûre.

\- Je suis heureuse... de t'avoir rencontré...

Car il est celui qui lui a apporté un peu de lumière quand elle avait l'impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Parce qu'elle l'adore. Comment faire autrement ? Ils sont issus de la même personne après tout.

\- Oh... Et Axel aussi bien sûr.

Ce grand rouquin qui aime jouer au grand frère. Axel voulait la protéger mais ensemble, c'est Roxas qu'ils protégeaient tous les deux. Il est vrai qu'il y a eu des disputes. Mais elle sait qu'il les aime. Sa promesse le montre bien. Il a dit qu'il sera toujours là pour les ramener... Xion a bien compris qu'il ne parle pas de les faire rentrer dans l'organisation, mais de les ramener à l'époque joyeuse où ils étaient juste ensemble. Les ramener avant les ennuis. Quel dommage que ce ne soit plus possible ! Elle sait qu'il fera tout pour tenir cette promesse, et elle espère sincèrement qu'il y arrivera. Car, avec Roxas...

\- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

C'est presque fini alors, en touchant tendrement la joue du blondinet, elle fait un vœu.

\- N'oublie jamais... que c'est la vérité.

Car elle espère vraiment qu'ils ne l'oublieront pas. Même si c'est impossible. Maintenant son vœu est fait, elle n'a plus de force. Elle ferme les yeux et s'abandonne, un sourire aux lèvres. Roxas sent comme un barrage se briser dans sa tête. Et, tandis que la main gantée tombe, il se souvient. Et il la rattrape.

\- Xion, avec qui je vais manger des glaces ?

Elle entend, elle ne peut répondre mais elle entend. Et cela lui fait tellement plaisirs, de savoir qu'il se rappelle d'elle, même si c'est à la fin ! Son corps se cristallise alors entièrement et elle disparaît, laissant derrière elle un coquillage qu'elle avait ramassé il y a quelque temps et qui traînait dans sa poche en souvenir de cette plage pleine de souvenirs. Puis c'est le noir.

Au départ ce fut étrange. Comme si elle n'avait plus ni corps, ni cœur, ni sentiment. Elle existait juste. Puis elle s'est souvenue de qui elle était et, même si elle n'a pas pu retrouver son corps, elle est redevenue Xion. Et enfin, elle a pu distinguer des scènes. C'était un peu flou ou départ, et très aléatoire. Mais elle a réussi à se concentrer assez pour se focaliser sur Roxas qui se battait contre des sans-coeur. Et elle a revu Riku. Pendant un court instant, elle a pu sans faire exprès se connecté au cœur de celui-ci. Et il s'est souvenue d'elle. Mais les images débloquées ont presque aussitôt redisparu de sa mémoire. Heureusement, le peu de temps où elle a été connectée à lui, lui a permis de comprendre comment elle peut se connecter aux autres. Mais cela n'est possible que parce que Sora dort... Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus... Pour le moment, elle doit se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voit. Roxas cracher sa haine envers Sora et vouloir réaliser un souhait... Son souhait... Mais quelle erreur ! Ce que Xion voulait dire, c'est qu'il doit retourner à Sora ! Et non essayer de détruire Kingdom hearts seul. Car elle sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Il n'a pas assez de force, juste la moitié de celle de Sora. Elle est malgré tout heureuse de voir que Roxas se souvient d'elle pour le moment... et que Riku aussi. Même si ce n'est qu'un petit peu. Elle les regarde se battre avec tristesse. Sans pouvoir intervenir.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu la keyblade ?!

Il lui avait posé la même question mais elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Roxas n'a pas de réponse et se contente d'attaquer mais se fait assommer. Elle sent alors qu'il l'appelle, qu'il lui demande de revenir. Mais elle ne peut pas bien sûr... C'est impossible. Elle regarde, impuissante, Riku reconnaître que Roxas est bel et bien le simili de Sora. Ce qui énerve le concerné. Grâce à la réaction des souvenirs de Sora, il devient encore plus fort. Il ne faut pas qu'il passe !

\- Riku s'il te plaît ! Tu dois l'arrêter !

C'est sûrement parce qu'il l'entend, qu'il libère son pouvoir. Pouvoir des ténèbres. Et il réussit à battre Roxas. Elle voit _souvenir perdu_ et _tendre promesse_ disparaître. C'est un peu grâce à elle que Roxas a débloqué ces keyblade : il perd ses souvenirs tout en gardant sa promesse en tête. Xion espère que ces clés le ramèneront à elle... Et alors que Roxas sombre dans les ténèbres, alors elle sent qu'il l'oublie, mais ce n'est pas grave. Car elle existera toujours, d'une certaine manière.

 _Roxas, ne sois pas triste. Je viens de toi et de Sora. Je suis toi... en même temps je suis Sora. Tu vas m'oublier, mais les souvenirs continueront d'exister. Les souvenirs de toi et seront ensemble pour toujours, à l'intérieur de lui. "Xion" n'existera désormais que sous forme de souvenirs : un amas de souvenirs attendant patiemment qu'on se rappelle d'elle._

 **« Qu'aurais-tu fait Xion, si tu avais pu parler à Sora ? Les choses aurait été différente... »**

* * *

*Xion est une réplique parfaite de Kairi sauf au niveau de la couleur de cheveux.

* * *

Roxas

Pour Roxas, cela avait été une TRÈS mauvaise journée. Il avait disparu aux yeux de ses amis, avait été attaqué, et maintenant il se souvenait de tout. Ce garçon aux cheveux rouge : Axel. Ces créature argentées : les similis. Les hommes aux manteaux noirs : l'organisation XIII. Et c'est peut-être ça le pire, qu'il se souvienne alors qu'il a tout perdu. Si il continue à avancer et à fouiller ce manoir, c'est seulement parce que quelque chose l'appelle. Et puis ; il faut bien l'avouer, certaines de ses questions n'ont toujours pas de réponse. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a poussé à se battre contre son meilleur ami. Si Roxas a combattu Axel, c'est avant tout parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il ne voulait pas retourner en arrière. Et malheureusement, pour pouvoir avancer, il devait laisser Axel derrière lui. Il sait que c'est un adieu et puis, Axel le lui a bien fait remarqué.

\- Imbécile. C'est toi qui va renaître, pas moi.

La grande peur des similis : la mort. Enfin, ils ne meurent pas vraiment, ils disparaissent purement et simplement. Comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé. Et les similis en ont bien conscience, c'est pour cela qu'ils craignent la mort plus que tout. Cette phrase, lancée par Axel, résume la situation : Roxas ne disparaîtra pas, lui et les autres si. C'est, d'une certaine façon, une chance en tant que simili. Mais, à cause de la manière dont elle est offerte, jamais un simili ne dira que Roxas a de la chance. Sauf peut-être un peu. Un tout petit peu alors.

Pourtant, alors que Roxas continue son chemin dans le sous-sol, il ne pense à rien de tout cela. Il a juste une étrange boule au ventre qui grossit au fur et à mesure qu'il avance. Il finit par arriver dans un couloir où sont entreposés des sortes d'œufs blancs. En les regardant d'un peu plus près, il s'aperçoit que certains sont occupés.

\- Donald ? Dingo ?

Aucun doute, il s'agit des compagnons de Sora dont il a rêvé tant de fois. Donc, si ils sont ici, cela veut dire que Sora n'est pas loin. Il ne remarque pas le tremblement de ses mains tout de suite. Il les secoue pour le calmer et continue son chemin. Il **doit** continuer.

Il finit par arriver dans une salle entièrement blanche avec un seul gros œuf en plein milieu. Et un homme en rouge devant celui-ci. Il le reconnaît, c'est l'homme qui a emmené Naminé alors qu'elle lui parlait !

\- Enfin, l'élu de la keyblade...

Élu de la keyblade ? C'est vrai que c'était l'une de ses questions avant, pourquoi a-t-il été choisi par la keyblade ? Maintenant il sait que c'est parce qu'il est le simili de Sora... Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il a la keyblade grâce à Sora, que cela enlève le fait qu'elle l'ait choisi. Il est, lui aussi, un élu de la keyblade !

\- A qui parles-tu ? A moi ? Ou à Sora ?

\- A la moitié de Sora, bien entendu.

Il dit cela comme si c'était évident. Roxas lui, a mis tellement de temps à l'accepter...

\- Tu viens des ténèbres. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pouvant évoluer dans le monde de la lumière pour détruire l'organisation XIII.

Cela déstabilise le blond. Il n'a pas choisi d'être né des ténèbres. Il n'a même pas choisi de naître. Face aux intentions de l'ennemi de détruire cette organisation qui pendant un temps avait été sa maison, il se rend compte qu'il ne sait rien de cet homme en rouge. Que cherche-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un serviteur du monde.

Et il se met alors à rire. Un petit rire presque ironique.

\- Et, si je suis un serviteur, tu peux te considérer comme un simple outil, au mieux.

Roxas en reste interdit. Depuis le début, cet homme rabaissait les similis mais là ce fut le coup de grâce.

\- C'est... C'est censé être une blague ?

Un élan adrénaline traverse le jeune homme qui explose.

\- Parce que ça ne me fait pas rire !

Il attaque, sa keyblade à la main. Son coup est rapide, efficace... Pourtant, il ne touche pas sa cible et se contente de la traverser, comme si il n'y avait rien. Ébahi, il se tourne vers son adversaire qui ne le regarde même pas.

\- Mes excuses. Il ne s'agit que d'une projection, un hologramme.

Roxas crie car il sent comme un trop plein en lui. Un plein qu'il doit évacuer. Il hurle de toutes ses forces avant de ré-attaquer la projection. Il espère, stupidement, pouvoir le toucher, le blesser, l'anéantir. Ses attaques s'enchaînent sans pause, troublant l'image. Il se déchaîne pour évacuer cette boule au ventre qui ne veut pas partir. Et cela jusqu'à ce que l'hologramme disparaisse et qu'il soit à bout de force. Sa respiration est hachée, il est incapable de se remettre droit. Son corps est assez lourd, il comprend que c'est sûrement bientôt la fin vu qu'il s'épuise pour un rien.

\- Aller, viens là.

Roxas prend sur lui et se retourne. Ce que cet homme veut dire ce n'est qu'il souhaite que Roxas le ré-attaque. Il souhaite qu'il revienne vers Sora. Cet œuf l'abrite, il l'a bien compris en entrant dans la pièce. Ses muscles se tendent.

\- Je te hais.

Cela ne fait pas ciller l'autre. Au contraire, il le regarde comme si c'était une bonne chose.

\- Partage donc un peu de ta haine avec sa Sora. Sa gentillesse risque d'être une faiblesse.

L'écoute-t-il au moins ? On ne dirait pas. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas retourner à Sora !

\- Non ! Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à moi !

Quel ironie pour un simili de parler de cœur, pensa amèrement Roxas en attaquant l'inconnu, qui disparu une fois de plus. Un bruit le fit regarder l'œuf, celui-ci s'ouvrait. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas voir la personne à l'intérieur. Elle lui avait tout pris, ses amis, son but, et bientôt elle prendra son existence. Mais ça, il refuse !

\- Sora.

En le voyant, celui qu'il n'a jamais rencontré mais qu'il connaît tant, la détermination de Roxas disparaît. Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir y échapper, il sent qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il fait un pas en avant pour montrer qu'il ne fuira pas. Qu'il est prêt, d'une certaine manière, à accepter son « destin ».

\- Tu as de la chance. Pour moi, les vacances s'arrêtent ici.

Il lui restait un jour de vacances. Presque un an de vie. Un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an... Combien de temps aurait-il pu continuer encore si tout ça n'était pas arrivé ? C'est Sora qui aura le temps de vivre. Et si Roxas n'a pas rengainé sa keyblade même à la toute fin, c'est pour montrer qu'il s'est battu contre tout ça. Il s'est battu pour vivre. Et aujourd'hui, il disparaît parce qu'un simili comme lui n'ayant pas de cœur, ne devrait pas exister. Il disparaît à cause d'une chose qu'il n'a pas choisi, et c'est là la source du vide qu'il ressent.

 **« Qu'aurais-tu fait Roxas si tu avais su qu'un cœur naissait en toi ? Ton propre cœur... »**

* * *

Axel

Blessé comme il l'était, Axel avait du mal à réfléchir. Il marchait au hasard, ses pas le guidant vers un endroit aléatoire. Les similis n'ont beau pas avoir de cœur, la douleur ; ils connaissent bien. Un bruit le sort du brouillard dans lequel il stagne depuis plusieurs minutes. Des éclats argentés, des voix ; des cris même, un bruit de combat. Axel en déduit que des similis s'attaquent à des gens et donc ne l'attaqueront plus pour le moment.

\- Bah, quelle importance...

Axel s'en fiche, il va mourir de toute manière, ses blessures sont graves. Il va mourir comme un chien, seul dans son coin. Mais des combats ; une voix, la plus forte, l'atteint et lui semble familière. Il plisse les yeux afin de mieux distinguer les lointaines silhouettes. Une tenue noir avec un peu de jaune et de rouge, des cheveux bruns en pétard, un air familier. Sora. Axel ouvre grand les yeux, étonné. Que fait-il ici ? Paralysé, il regarde les similis apparaître sans interruption, débordant le jeune homme malgré le soutien de Donald et Dingo. Les trois commencent à être acculés par les monstres argenté, ils sont en position de faiblesse. Le corps d'Axel réagit tout seul, il s'élance vers eux afin de les aider. Car, ce que lui voit c'est que Roxas ; son meilleur ami ; est en danger. Et jamais Axel ne laisserait Roxas se faire tuer. Il a tout fait pour le garder en vie alors, même si ce n'est pas vraiment Roxas, il **doit** l'aider. Et puis, mourir au combat est bien plus honorable que mourir seul d'une blessure. Pendant un cours instant, il a l'impression de choisir enfin quelque chose dans sa vie. On n'a le choix de rien quand on est un simili, il s'en rend bien compte quand il compare à quand il était humain. Il était tellement libre ! Et, tandis qu'il libère toutes les forces qu'il lui reste pour sauver ces trois là, il se dit qu'il a peut-être réussi à retrouver un peu de cette liberté. Maintenant, le voilà à terre ; à bout de force, avec Sora qui le regarde tristement en lui faisant remarquer sa disparition. Axel essaie de plaisanter et le pousse à rejoindre Kairi.

\- Dis lui que, je regrette ce que je lui ai fait.

Il l'a manipulé, s'est servi d'elle pour accomplir son objectif. Il a fait ce que Roxas reprochait à l'organisation XIII et à Diz. Il n'a pas entièrement pris en compte les sentiments de la jeune fille, et c'est pour cela qu'il est désolé. Le fait que Sora le pousse à vouloir se battre, à vouloir vivre, le fait ricaner mentalement. Alors, encore une fois, il se sert d'une blague pas drôle pour se le permettre. Car c'est ainsi qu'il a toujours procédé, rigoler amèrement de ses malheurs. On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes.

\- Axel, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

Ce qu'il cherchait ? La réponse est si simple, si évidente !

\- Je voulais juste revoir Roxas.

Le revoir une dernière fois, le ramener comme il l'avait promis. Il n'a pas pu... Ses pensées s'embrouillent, des portes s'ouvrent, les sentiments débordent.

\- Il était... la seule personne que j'aimais.

Les similis n'ont peut-être pas de sentiments, mais avec Roxas c'était comme si c'était possible. Tout devenait possible avec ce blondinet.

\- Avec lui, c'était comme si... j'avais un cœur.

Il le faisait vivre, il se sentait entier avec Roxas. Pas besoin de Xemnas, de l'organisation XIII, de Kingdom hearts, pour avoir un cœur. Il suffisait qu'ils s'amusent ensemble, et Axel se sentait un cœur. La créations du Kingdom hearts était passé en second plan pour lui. Il voulait désormais protéger son bonheur, comme ces instants passés en haut de l'horloge à manger des glaces. Ça lui suffisait amplement. Mais maintenant, Roxas n'est plus là. Plus personne n'est là pour lui faire oublier qu'il n'a pas de cœur. Pourtant, en fixant les yeux bleus de Sora si identiques à ceux de Roxas, Axel se sent un peu comme avant.

\- Je ressens la même chose avec toi.

Il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que Sora est Roxas, d'une certaine manière ? Roxas qui n'a pas eu le choix... Peut-être, oui... Peut-être qu'il peut bien accepter Sora. Après tout, Roxas n'aurait pas aimé qu'il renie l'existence d'un garçon par caprice. Et puis, leurs yeux sont trop semblables pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Alors, puisqu'il n'a pas pu aider Roxas quand celui-ci avait besoin de lui, il aidera Sora. Axel utilise alors ses toutes dernières forces pour ouvrir un passage qui permettra à Sora de rejoindre sa chère et tendre. Puis il disparu.

 _Roxas m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait, et c'est vrai vu qu'il est revenu en Sora. Mais moi, je ne pourrai plus le rejoindre... C'est ridicule, c'était moi le mentor, j'aurai dû l'aider et tenir ma promesse ! A toi et à cette autre petite brunette qui avait tant besoin de mon aide. Qui n'a pas supporté mes silences. J'aurai dû vous ramener... Votre meilleur ami n'est-il pas franchement, stupidement faible ? Mais vous savez quoi, j'espère que l'on se reverra. Parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'attendrais Roxas, alors j'essaierai de te rejoindre de toutes mes forces. Et je ferai tout pour tenir ma promesse._

 **« Qu'aurais-tu dit, Axel, si tu avais su que tu renaîtrais ? Ta promesse est ce qui compte le plus pour toi. »**

* * *

Argh, niveau présentation j'arrive pas à barrer les mots donc j'ai dû modifier des trucs Tristesse T-T

J'espère que vous a plus sinon !

Merci d'avoir lu :3


End file.
